The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an externally connectable, thin display for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, for example, desktop IHSs, typically include a display for displaying information from the IHS. It is desirable for the display of the IHS to be as thin as possible for aesthetic reasons, so that the display will take up less space, and in order to decrease shipping costs related to weight. Conventional thin displays such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), incorporate the display electronics in the display chassis behind the display panel. Those display electronics may include a power supply module that includes an inverter for driving the cold cathode fluorescent lighting (CCFL) backlights, a display controller card that typically includes a scalar chip, an analog front end for receiving video graphics array (VGA) signals, an on-screen display (OSD) chip, a read only memory (ROM) chip, and a low voltage differential signal (LVDS) transmitter for driving the display panel. The power supply module also requires heavy metallic electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding that extend over the entire back surface of the display chassis and typically attaches to a heavy metal frame for structural rigidity. Cable connections are provided on a side of the display chassis in order to connect the display to an IHS. These and other display components work to limit the ability to produce a display that is thinner than conventional displays.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a display architecture that overcomes the disadvantages discussed above in order to allow displays to be produced that are thinner than conventional displays.